Amor Eterno
by michixx
Summary: Que tan lejos podria llegar el amor que sienten mutuamente inuyasha y kagome!  este one-shot podria darles una pista  D leanlooo


_**Amor Eterno**_

Me levante como todas las mañanas.. Pensando en ti, a pesar de que hace años te fuiste. Dejándome a mi atrás, con un corazón muerto de dolor, con heridas que de seguro nunca sanarían, con un enorme hueco en el pecho donde alguna vez había estado ese órgano tan importante..

Me hacia feliz el poder dormir, en mis sueños te veía tal como la última vez que te recordaba...la última vez que te había visto; Con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.. Mientras me jurabas amor eterno y decías que jamás me olvidarías.

_Una lágrima corrió por mi rostro al recordar  
ese último momento en que vi tus dorados ojos_

No te culpo por haberme dejado. Sé que todo fue por culpa del destino que se encapricho en separarnos de una manera tan cruel..

_Alejándote de mi lado de la peor forma..  
Quitándote la vida.._

Yo había estado contigo hasta el final diciéndote una y otra vez que te amaba, suplicando para que no me dejaras sola mientras tú me decías que no llorara, Que pasaría lo que tenía que pasar, que me amabas como a nada en el mundo, y que jamás me olvidarías, sin importar donde estuvieras..

_Pero el destino ya estaba decidido a alejarte de mí..  
Era algo que ninguno de los dos podíamos evitar.._

Todos los días me preguntaba _"el porqué"_

_Porque tú y no yo?_  
Hubiera preferido mil veces haber estado en tu lugar.

Aun no lograba acostumbrarme al enorme vacío que habías dejado en mi.

"El amor hacia una persona no se mide por la felicidad que te da al estar a su lado..Se mide por el gran vacío que deja cuando se ha ido".

Esa frase se me hacia tan verdadera, Tan expresiva, Tan igual a todo lo que yo sentía dentro de mí..

Te extrañaba todos los días, el dolor no desapareció sin importar lo que hiciera o cuánto tiempo pasara..

_Te amaba.. Te amo.. Y te amare hasta el día de mi muerte_

Ya casi no recordaba la razón por la que seguía con vida. A veces deseaba desesperadamente sumirme en el sueño eterno y llegar a tu lado

_Pero no lo hacía.. Porque?_

Pues muy fácil, siempre terminaba recordando el porqué, y eso era algo tan simple como _"porque tú me lo habías pedido_". Me dijiste que sin importar lo que pasara, yo debía seguir viviendo, y así lo hice, me aferre a la vida como pude, sin dejarme arrastrar por el mismo fatídico destino que a ti te había perseguido hasta alcanzarte..

Me pasaba tardes enteras en mis ensoñaciones..

"_Pensándote"  
"Extrañándote.."_

Imaginándome que estaba a tu lado bajo la sombra de un árbol acurrucados mientras me decías que me querías y me besabas dulcemente..

_Amaba tanto esos sueños.. Esos recuerdos.._

Procuraba no olvidar nada de ti. Mantenerte vivo en mi memoria, siempre comenzaba desde el feliz día en que te conocí. Toda nuestra amistad, el comienzo de nuestro amor, nuestras dificultades, y todo lo que superamos para estar finalmente juntos. Hasta el doloroso día en que te perdí, lo único que pedía ahora..

_Era verte una vez mas.. Solo eso "deseaba ver una vez más a mi amado inuyasha.."_

Trataba de recordar con total nitidez posible el dulce sonido de tu voz, El color exacto de tus dorados ojos, que eran tas espectaculares que parecían derretirse de la calidez que emanaban, de tu cabello plateado suave y sedoso al tacto, Tu hermosa y divina sonrisa, tu suave y cálida piel.. Y algo que me dolía en el fondo del corazón haber olvidado.. _el sabor de tus besos_..

Me reprochaba a mi misma el haber olvidado ese detalle. Era lo que más quería y sin embargo no lo recordaba, en mi mente comenzaban a formarse lagunas. Pero aun así, yo no me desprendía de tu recuerdo, mi corazón marchito no me lo permitía.

_Y yo tampoco deseaba hacerlo,  
puesto que eras lo único que me mantenía atada  
a este mundo de caos, dolor y desesperación_

Dicen que cuando el amor es verdadero y golpea con fuerza, siempre quedaría allí, Grabado por la eternidad. Yo estaba muy de acuerdo con esto, puesto que el amor que yo sentía hacia ti era lo más grande y hermoso que jamás había vivido, sin importar el tiempo, los problemas, los inconvenientes..

Siempre te ame de la misma manera, mi amor por ti me había golpeado con la misma fuerza de mil tornados destruyendo una civilización completa sin dejar sobrevivientes , y había perdurado muchos más años de los que me imagine.._Aun te amaba_

Fuiste mi primer amor, nunca dude eso ni por un segundo. Creo que lo supe en el momento en que te conocí, nuestro viaje solo ayudo a que tu también descubrieras tus sentimientos por mí, en el fondo de tu alma a pesar de las dudas que alguna vez tuviste, yo sé que me amabas, al final me lo demostraste sin dejar lugar a dudas..

Aquella noche de primavera, cuando nos habíamos quedado accidentalmente solos, cuando por fin me dijiste por primera vez lo que yo en muchos años había querido escuchar _"te amo"_, ese fue el día más feliz de toda mi vida, recuerdo muy bien la sensación de calidez, amor y felicidad que me embriago esa noche, te respondí que yo también te amaba con todo mi ser, y esa misma noche nos entregamos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, era una noche para recordar

Me gustaba pensar en cosas me que hicieran reír, como cuando te decía abajo e ibas directamente al suelo, o tus estúpidos celos por el lobo, cosa muy innecesaria puesto que yo te amaba a ti,

_Tú eras el único dueño de mi corazón.. _

A pesar de que me encantaban los recuerdos cómicos, nunca me olvidaba de los momentos felices que pase a tu lado. Cuando me dijiste por primera vez que te gustaba mi aroma aquella noche de luna nueva. Cuando me ayudaste a salir de la pesadilla en la que me habían sumido, diciéndome que jamás me abandonarías. Cuando lloraste por mi por primera vez al pensar que era mi fin. Cuando me dijiste que seguirías siendo lo que eras aunque no te gustara solo por estar a mi lado. Cuando me pediste que te abrazara para encontrar fuerzas para una batalla.. Y el sin fin de veces que salvaste mi vida arriesgando la tuya sin siquiera pensarlo

Unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro al recordar todas esas cosas. Pero no me importaba, yo quería recordar..Al menos ahora quería hacerlo

Luego de tu muerte, había llorado durante semanas seguidas. Solo dejaba de llorar cuando quedaba inconsciente por el agotamiento, no comía, no hablaba, no me movía. Solo lloraba y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Había quedado sumida en un estado de shock sumamente fuerte, mi madre había pensado en internarme en un hospital o algún centro clínico, le preocupada mi salud tanto física como mental, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a moverme de mi cuarto, de mi cama, donde permanecía aferrada a aquel collar mágico que nos mantenía conectados, era lo único que había conservado de ti puesto que no tenia mas nada con que recordarte

Esos días fueron sumamente difíciles. Si recordaba algo de ti, se abría un enorme hueco en mi pecho que me causaba un dolor insoportable hasta dejarme sin respirar, y una llama parecía extenderse a lo largo de mis venas, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y dejándolo inmóvil

_Pero tampoco deseaba olvidar todo lo que había vivido a tu lado.._

_Era una forma muy dura de vivir:  
prohibiéndome recordar y aterrorizada por el olvido..._

Siempre pensé que debía sobreponerme y tratar de olvidarte, olvidar todos esos recuerdos que tanto me herían, pero al cabo de un tiempo llegue a la conclusión de que no podría olvidarte no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no me hundiría en la depresión. Pero tampoco podría vivir la vida como una fiesta, No porque no quisiera, simplemente porque mi adolorida alma no me lo permitía..

Llegue al conclusión de que algún día tus recuerdos serian algo bonito en mi mente, no algo que sería doloroso al evocar, y no me equivoque, al cabo de unos años pude comenzar a recordarte de una manera dulce, sin el enorme sufrimiento que antes me producían..

Seguí con mi vida, El colegio, la universidad, trabajo, me case, tuve dos hijos, y hasta ahora un nieto. Pero nunca recupere esa cálida sonrisa que solo había conseguido esbozar cuando te tenia a mi lado, cuando eras el que me hacia sonreír naturalmente, quería a mi esposo, pero no lo amaba como alguna vez lo hice contigo, y lo seguía haciendo..

Te extrañaba.. y quería seguir recordando, Pero mi cuerpo me estaba diciendo que ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo.. y mi mente ya se estaba quedando en blanco al hacer tanto esfuerzo para recordar.

_Ya no tenía buenas capacidades mentales.. Mi cuerpo se había deteriorado.._

Yo era una anciana, una ancianita que tuvo una vida feliz, había sido increíblemente feliz el tiempo que estuve a tu lado mientras me decías que me amabas..

El día de tu muerte, caí en un pozo oscuro donde me ahogaba y estaba totalmente ciega por la oscuridad, al tiempo me levante, y comencé a vivir de nuevo, una nueva vida sin ti, lo cual dejaba un vacio en mí, pero aun así, seguí adelante, cumplí con mi promesa de mantenerme con vida mientras pudiera, te había amado incondicionalmente, y tal como te lo había dicho en el último momento de tu vida.. En tu ultimo respiro, jamás te había olvidado, aunque tú me pidieras que lo hiciera..

Este era mi final, yo había tenido una vida y una familia, eso era lo que podría llamarse un final feliz..

El cansancio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.. Yo ya no podía mas, y no puse resistencia alguna a dejarme llevar, cerré mis ojos mientras colocaba una expresión serena en mi rostro, pacifica..

Y entonces..Me sumergí en el sueño eterno que tantas veces había deseado..

Vi una brillante luz, tan brillante y cálida como lo era el sol, camine hasta ella, con gran felicidad, no me arrepentía de nada..

Al cruzar aquella luz cegadora, abrí mis ojos, viendo el hermoso paraíso que se extendía ante mí, y fue entonces cuando te vi, y me vi a mi misma..

Yo ya no era la anciana de 86 años que se encontraba en el hospital en sus últimas horas, era la juguetona chica de 15 años que te había conocido y que se había enamorado de ti

Definitivamente mis sueños y memorias no te hacían para nada justicia, tus ojos eran hermosamente dorados, y tenían un brillo en ellos indescriptible, tu sonrisa era placida, tranquila..

-te estado esperando..-me dijiste con esa dulce y tierna voz que yo me empeñaba en recordar, pero que definitivamente no lo había logrado como deseaba hacerlo, puesto que en mi memoria era simplemente tierna.. Pero el escucharla proveniente de tus labios fue como una hermosa melodía de campanas que resonaban en mis oídos, haciéndome sonreír con aquella sonrisa olvidada

Me acerque a ti lo más rápido que pude

-lo sé.. Aquí estoy-te dije mientras te tomaba de la mano, tu piel era tan suave como la recordaba, eso si no lo había olvidado. Acariciaste mi cabello como solías hacerlo, con un deje de nostalgia en tus ojos

-te extrañe tanto..-me dijiste con la hermosa melodía que tenias por voz

-y yo a ti..-admití mientras me acercaba mas a ti, ahora que te tenía cerca no quería dejarte jamás..

_Notaste mis sentimientos..  
Mi deseo de cercanía_

-tenemos la eternidad delante de nosotros.. Juntos por siempre..

-tal como nos lo habíamos prometido alguna vez..

-así es mi amada Kagome-afirmo mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y me daba un dulce beso haciéndome recordar lo que yo me lamentaba por haber olvidado..

_el dulce sabor a frutas de labios.._

Estábamos juntos, y ya no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedir aquel amor que traspaso las barreras del tiempo y el espacio..

-ni la muerte logro separarnos..

-nada puede hacerlo, no nunca más..

Ahora era más feliz que nunca..

la eternidad se extendía ante nosotros alejándonos del caprichoso destino que deseaba separarnos, habíamos luchado contra él, y lo habíamos vencido.

-te amo..-me dijo con dulzura

-no más que yo a ti..-le respondí

Y fue entonces, cuando nos perdimos en el enorme paraíso eterno…


End file.
